Lord of the Rings Drabble Series
by Numenora
Summary: Drabbles were written for either tolkienweekly challenges or tolkien100 lj communities. Contains mostly AL Slash K thru M.


**100-Word Drabbles**

A/N: Drabbles were written for either tolkienweekly or tolkien100 lj communities challenges and are listed in order of completion and not chronologically by Middle-earth dates. Please review.

**Title:** Path

**Rating: **K+  
**Author:** Númenora  
**Characters/Pairing:** Aragorn/Legolas, Gilraen  
**Genres: **Drabble  
**Warnings: **Slash Angst, Implied Het content, Movieverse based  
**Disclaimer:** Characters are NOT MINE, never will be—though I constantly dream.

**Timeline:** After the Council of Elrond and before the Fellowship leaves Rivendell.

**Setting:** Aragorn's mother Gilraen's grave site.

**Challenge:** 'Shiny' **tolkienweekly** (NOT POSTED)

The moon's glow refracted off of the Evenstar's jewel, nearly blinding him through his tears. "I have no idea what to do, Mother—my duty or follow my heart. I need some sign to guide me. Please...If you can point me in the right direction..." His voice trailed off and he looked to the sky towards Eärendil as if the answers would be there.

Just then, another flash from his peripheral caught his attention as it moved through the trees—jewel-like through teardrops staining his lashes. As he followed, shiny tresses were as a beacon; he had his answer...

"Legolas."

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

**Title:** Fate  
**Author:** Númenora  
**Characters/Pairing: **Aragorn/Legolas  
**Rating:** M

**Genre:** Drabble  
**Warnings:** Slash, Angst, Book or Movieverse, slightly AU

**Disclaimer:** Characters are NOT MINE, never will be—though I constantly dream.

**Timeline:** After the Fall of Sauron and the night before Aragorn's Coronation.

**Challenge:** Written for the 'Shiny' challenge for **tolkienweekly**

The exquisite heat seared him as he came inside the Mirkwood Prince, his eyes focusing on Barahir hanging on the shiny mithril chain around Legolas' pale throat—similar to one that held the now absent Evenstar.

The decision to choose Legolas was hard-fought—the boy who loved Arwen was no match for the man who would declare his love before all tomorrow at his Coronation.

Aragorn smiled as he fell asleep, still hard inside the grasping body beneath him, unaware that the Ranger he dispatched to Rivendell lay dead upon the Misty Mountain, the shiny jewel glinting in the snow.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

**Title:** Courting Legolas  
**Author:** Númenora  
**Characters/Pairing: **Estel/Legolas  
**Rating:** K

**Genre:** Drabble (100 words)  
**Warnings:** Slash, slightly AU; warm and fuzzy

**Disclaimer:** Characters are NOT MINE, never will be—though I constantly dream.

**Timeline:** Pre-War in Rivendell during the Prince's visit.

**Feedback:** Yes, Legolas endures a persistent teen.

Legolas breathed in relief as he reached the grotto. The human child Estel was driving him insane.

"There you are, Legolas! I thought I lost you," The 14-year-old said.

The Prince groaned. "What do you want, Child?" He found the boy to be charming (almost irresistible), but annoying.

"To tell you that I've decided we should bond with each other—not this minute—but one day." He declared brightly.

"What?" Eyes wide.

"Elladan, Elrohir and me discussed it. You and me will bond!"

"That's you and _I_, Estel—you and I will bond," Legolas corrected.

Estel smiled brighter. "I accept!"

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

**Title: **Changing Destiny  
**Author:** Númenora  
**Characters/Pairing: **Estel/Legolas  
**Rating:** K+

**Genre:** Drabble (100 words)  
**Warnings:** Slash, slightly AU; a little angst.

**Disclaimer:** Characters are NOT MINE, never will be—though I constantly dream.

**Timeline:** Pre-War, springtime in Mirkwood; the entire Family Elrond is visiting.

**Setting:** A lovely palace garden

**Feedback:** Yes, Legolas becomes fascinated by 20-year-old Estel.

Legolas could not help staring. He had seen Men before, from Laketown—coarse and crude; but, Estel Elrondion was different. Legolas frowned in confusion as he continued to stare.

Feeling eyes upon him, Estel turned to spy Thranduil's youngest behind a tall bush. He thought again how he'd never seen so lovely an elf—blue eyes so mesmerizing.

Something pulled them towards each other and soon they stood face to face—pale hands touching tanned, bearded cheeks. Sword-roughened fingers threaded white-gold tresses.

Two sets of lips came together passionately, but sweetly.

Eyes widened and voices uttered in unison...

"We shouldn't!"

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

**Title: **Forever Young  
**Author:** Númenora  
**Characters/Pairing: **Elessar/Legolas  
**Rating:** K

**Genre:** Drabble (100 words) For TolkienWeekly 'Wrinkled' Challenge.  
**Warnings:** AU, Slash.

**Disclaimer:** Characters are NOT MINE, never will be—though I constantly dream.

**Timeline:** Fourth age, Gondor, Minas Tirith.

**Setting:** Royal Bedchamber, Aragorn slumbers in a chair.

**Feedback:** Yes, Legolas watches as his husband, King Elessar sleeps.

Very quietly, the Prince Consort removed the book that was hanging precariously from the King's hand, laying it on a table before taking a woolen throw and draping it over the man's knees against night's chill.

As he lit a candle, he looked at Aragorn's face. "You are still beautiful, my Love," He whispered, gently caressing his graying hair. Despite the wrinkles, Aragorn looked much as he did at his Coronation.

"Not as beautiful as you, Melamin." Blue-green eyes smiled at him, making the laugh-lines deeper. "But not bad for a man of 200 years."

"No—not bad at all."

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

**Title:** Trust  
**Author:** Númenora  
**Characters/Pairing: **Elrond, 2-yr-old Estel  
**Rating:** K

**Genre:** Drabble (100 words)  
**Warnings:** Warm and fuzzy

**Disclaimer:** Characters are NOT MINE, never will be—though I constantly dream.

**Timeline:** TA 2933 in Rivendell.

**Feedback:** Yes, Estel's first of many lessons. For tolkienweekly Challenge: Furry.

Elrond chuckled to himself as he observed the dubious look on Estel's face. The child had been with them for four months now since Elladan brought him and his mother to Rivendell.

The Lord thought it best to start the boy's lessons on respecting nature early; that's why he was sitting patiently on the ground, holding a lemming—its stout, furry body scurrying inside his robed lap.

"Come now, Estel; I promise it won't bite." Amusement shone from kind, gray eyes.

The dark-haired child walked tentatively towards his foster-father, finally caressing the brown rodent.

Exclaiming with eyes alight, "Soft, Ada!"

Hope you liked—please review!


End file.
